


The Chains are Cold No Longer

by Priority_Error



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Basically Ren disassociates for awhile, Burns, Day 14, Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I just die, Whumptober 2020, heat exhaustion, no editing, short and not so sweet, while slowly burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priority_Error/pseuds/Priority_Error
Summary: Ren Amamiya woke up alone in a small, cold and dark room with no clue how he ended up there. Luckily the furnace turned on to warm everything up. Unluckily, he's still very much alone and the fire keeps going.Whumptober 2020 day 14
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Chains are Cold No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, so I don't normally write anything, but my internet crashed during class and I had the whumptober prompts saved on a open tab so I decided to try my best and write something! It's short and kinda unedited but it was just a small thing to do for fun while I waited for the internet too come back.

The heat mirage from the furnace caused what little he could see in the room to waver. The seemingly endless fire was all he could see, the light produced from the flames not uncovering anything but a small section of dusty concrete flooring in the all too quiet room.

Staring into the flames, eyes half-lidded, Ren felt as if he were floating. If not for the slowly heating up handcuffs binding his wrists, combined with the warmth of the nearby fire causing him to sweat, he’d feel as if he weren’t even there. 

All he had to focus on was the fire, so that’s where he looked. Gazing into the wavering flames, the dream-like trance he’d fallen into, settled further into his mind.

The fire waved back and forth.

The world waved with it.

The fire continued to burn.

The room burned with it

The small room, its concrete floor covered in dust, had only two things breaking up the simple dimensions, the furnace and it’s ever burning fire, and Ren. Ren with his hands cuffed behind his back. The handcuffs, with their proximity to the flames of the furnace, becoming uncomfortably warm. The once cool metal now only ever increasing in its heat. 

At one point the room had been cold. Ren had at first welcomed the warmth of the furnace. The heat had chased away the shivers from the cold and unassuming room. It had comforted him in the wake of waking up alone. When he had first come to, the room was small, dark and devoid of people. 

Now the room was sweltering, through the haze of heat Ren’s thoughts floated freely. Wishing to return, if not to before he ended up here, then at least to before the furnace turned on. His slow, meandering mind wandered aimlessly through his thoughts. Coming and going with the waves of the fire. Never staying still or for long, always followed by more just to slip from his grasp continuously. 

Head beginning to throb from continuous exposure, Ren’s sweat soaked body began to relax on its own. Even through what felt like sizzling on his wrists from the handcuffs that began to burn him. He felt far away, as if this was all happening to someone else. As his limbs one by one relaxed without his consent his heat exhausted mind only continued to waver like the flames he had watched. And, finally, he closed his eyes.

~*~

He was alone when he woke, bound by handcuffs that chilled his wrists.

He was alone when the furnace turned on, comforting with him with its heat. 

He was alone when the fire moved from comforting to harsh.

He is still alone while the fire begins to Burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the part where I started writing he had already attemped to escape which was a factor into why he was so tired from the heat.
> 
> I'd like to hope he gets last minute rescued by his friends but that's where my head said to end it. If you did enjoy or just used reading this to procrastinate, thanks for coming by!


End file.
